Late Apologies
by Xanatara
Summary: Bella's preparing for her wedding to Edward, gathering up all the strength she can, when a knock comes to her door. Who is this mysterious person who she desperately needed to talk to?
1. Chapter One

**XN:Woo hoo! New short story. Two shot. This is the first chapter, and I am saddened to say that I own none of this, except for the idea that came into my head. Stephenie owns all of it, though I would love to own our dear resident vampire, Edward. **

* * *

**Late Apologies**

August the ninth. I could hardly believe that the day was here. _August ninth_. My wedding day. My wedding to Edward Cullen. Three or four days from now, I was going to be just like him. A vampire.

This morning had passed by in a blur. Edward had watched me sleep, like always, but Alice must have stolen him sometime while I was away in dreamland, lost in the memories of our first time in the meadow, nearly a year and a half before, and hopefully where either the wedding ceremony or reception would be held, the wedding being just a mere half hour away. Rosalie had done my hair, saying that she was jealous of the length, and Alice and don't my make-up. It took slightly longer than my prom look, and after looking in to mirror after their work was completed, I thought that I finally looked somewhat like I belonged at his side. Charlie and Renée had left my room just a few minutes ago, and to my amazement, Renée had been surprisingly supportive of my impending marriage to Edward.

So when someone knocked on my door, I assumed it was Carlisle or Esme to get me for my most likely disastrous walk down the aisle.

"Come in," I called. I was facing the mirror, and when the person walked through the door, I was able to see who it was. I was already in my dress and flats that I had requested, while Alice had wanted me to wear a ridiculously high heel, Edward and I deemed them unsafe.

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw Jack Black enter the room.


	2. Chapter Two

**XN: Chapter two is here! This story is now complete. All of the Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer, though I enjoy being able to play with them. Wink wink.**

* * *

He quickly closed and locked the door, muttering something about not stalling them for long.

He turned to me and took in my appearance. "You look…beyond beautiful. There aren't words to describe you right now."

We stood a room apart, and it was going to stay that way.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" My voice was cold and indifferent. He had hurt me by running off, and now I was going to hurt him back.

"You don't have to marry him, Bella! I've found a way to stop phasing. I haven't phased in three weeks. It also helps that I'm taking a medication that helps me control my anger, but that's not the point."

"What is the point then, Jacob?" I was getting frustrated. I didn't doubt that Edward and the others could hear us, and Alice had probably already seen my future disappear; already stressing over the possibilities of what had happened. I hoped they would find me soon.

"We can run away Bella-escape all these mythical creatures. We can escape it all, go to Florida or California-somewhere the bloodsuckers can't go out during the day." The excitement in his voice was plainly obvious. I could tell that he was proud of himself; of his plan.

And then, the realization of how serious he was about his plan hit me.

"No, Jacob. I'm not leaving. I'm not going to abandon my family like you abandoned me." My voice had a ring of finality to it- I was proud of myself for sounding so strong.

The pain was in his eyes and his voice. "But Bella…I thought….I thought you would have wanted this."

It hurt me a little-his eyes and his voice with such evident pain in them-but it wasn't as much as what I'd experienced when he left. "No. I wanted my best friend at my side at my wedding. But you left, and you hurt me, and I'm _done_." I grabbed the small silver cell phone Edward gave to me, pressed two then send. The answering voice was frantic.

"Bella? What's going on? Are you okay? Your future completely disappeared about ten minutes ago."

"I'm fine, Alice. Everything's okay. I'm ready now-I'm just waiting for you." I reassured the pixie-like vampire.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes. Take care of whatever problem the 'guest' brings." I could hear the air quotes in her words.

"See you in five, Alice," I told her.

As I hung up, Jacob was talking again.

"Bella, I swear to you, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you and for hurting you and for everything. But Bella, please, please, _please_ consider my offer of a new life."

I sat down on an arm chair and watched as Jacob stood stock still, waiting for my final answer. My thoughts went around and around, give me one choice but as soon as I dismissed that choice, it was already gone and replaced by a new one.

On one hand, I would have my Jacob, my sun, back. On the other, I would lose the Cullen family. On the first, I would keep my family and continue it, adding my own part to it. Then again, I would live forever with Edward. _Edward_. If I chose the first, I would lose Edward. I already knew that pain from before. I couldn't bear it for a second time.

But then, the pain hit-making a train wreck in my chest, ripping it apart. And in that moment, I knew my answer.

"No, Jake. I'm not going with you." I answered calmly; strongly.

"Why not?" He demanded. His hands were now balled up into fists, his body beginning to tremble.

"Because Jake, it's too late to apologize." And then Alice burst into the room, breaking the door in half.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" She asked in a very controlled, leveled, happy voice.

"Yes Alice. I'm finally completely ready to get married." And then, she led me off to her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo to take me to my awaiting future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you'd like, leave me a review, and maybe check out my other stories. **

**Thank you again!**


End file.
